


The Boy In 311

by angryschnauzer



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Doggy Style, Edging, F/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Using magic to prevent orgasm, public fingering, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: The boy in the room next door to you at Spencer Academy is hot and you find yourself being particularly naughty with him, in fact the sex with him is magic…*** Reader and Chase are both over 18 and are repeating their senior year***





	

The Boy in 311

Having to repeat your senior year was not something that had been on your bucket list, but thankfully your father had pulled some strings and gotten you accepted into Spencer academy. It helped that he’d made a sizeable donation that had swung the Provost’s decision in your favour, but still, another year stuck in school was not what you really wanted to be doing with yourself.

On the plus side this was a residential boarding school – one fact that your father thought would keep you out of trouble – but that only meant that all of your vices would be conveniently onsite without having to travel to them. In fact, a perfect example of your favourite vice found you that morning as you had been hauling a box of textbooks up the four flights of stairs to your dorm room.

His name was Chase and he was also a new transfer in from Hastings Prep. You’d struggled with the door as you balanced the heavy box in your arms, when a strong pair of arms had reached around you, his body pressed to yours as he’d opened the door before taking the box from your arms;

“What room you in?”

“312, just up the hall”

“Right next door to me...”

He walked at your side as you introduced yourself, leaning on the doorframe to your room as you unlocked the door, walking in behind you and kicking the door shut;

“Where do you want these?”

“On the bed is fine”

You watched as he set the box down and sat next to it, leaning back against the pillows as he adjusted his position and grinned at you;

“So err... anything else I can do for you?”

You bit your lip to stop the grin spreading across your face. You’d met guys like Chase before... and they were just your type; hot and cocky, they knew their way around a woman’s body, but you had to make sure you teased them a little first, get them begging for you until they were putty in your hands;

“Well... I might need some help getting some of these up onto the high bookshelves...”

You started to sort through the books before turning and sliding them into their places, reaching one up to the high shelf as you stood on your tiptoes with your back turned to Chase. You knew what would happen next, it was a tried and tested method you had and true to form seconds later you felt the warmth of Chase’s body pressed against your back as he took the book from your hand and reached above you to place it on the shelf. You watched as he held the book mid-air before he suddenly let go... yet the book remained in mid air before he held his palm up and it floated onto the highest shelf.

Let out a small gasp of surprise you suddenly felt a warm sensation wash over you, before you leant back against his chest, reaching your hands back until you could rest them on his hips as his own slid down your body and pulled you harder against him. His lips danced over your neck, pressing a chaste kiss to the bare skin that had you groaning his name;

“Chase... please...”

His lips moved to your collar, pressing kisses around the back of your neck before his teeth grazed at the pressure point just behind your earlobe;

“You’re not afraid?”

“Not at all”

You rocked back and forth on the balls of your feet, feeling him push against you and his cock starting to stir in his pants. With his feet firmly placed on the floor either side of yours he started to move with you, steadying himself with his a hand on your hip as his other softly cupped your breast through your uniform before you were rudely interrupted by the bell sounding for afternoon classes;

“Saved by the bell...” he muttered, his lips moving against your ear

“Do you think I need saving?” you asked seductively, running your fingertips over his hand on your hip.

“From me you might...”

Turning in his arms you surprised him by reaching up and wrapping your hand around the back of his neck, pulling his lips down until they met yours and kissing him fiercely. All too soon you pulled away with a grin on your face;

“Sorry, gotta get to class...”

Ducking out of his arms you grabbed your satchel and opened the door, nodding for him to follow. You saw him attempt to discretely adjust his hard-on before buttoning his blazer, a dark look in his eyes as he followed you out of your room and onto class.

~*~

You were not expecting to find yourself in the same class as Chase, and yet that is exactly where you were. Sat high up in the tiered lecture room, his thigh pressed firmly against yours as you attempted to concentrate on the biology film the Professor was showing regarding the reproductive cycles and mating habits of the creatures of the Amazon rainforest. You should not have found it erotic, except for the fact that hidden in the darkness you’d felt Chase’s hand sneak down and rest on your knee. When you hadn’t objected he’d edged higher, slowly testing the waters at which point you’d shifted in your seat and parted your thighs. Now with your blazer folded neatly over your lap only you and he were privy to the fact his fingers had hooked your panties to one side and were sliding through your wet folds to tease at your clit.

Pushing his hand down further you had to bite your lip as he slid two thick fingers into you, the heel of his palm pressing against your clit to add to the stimulation. You were struggling to contain the noises that were threatening to escape your mouth, finding that you had to bite down onto your pencil for fear you’d draw blood from your lip. Thankful that the seat the other side of you was empty you leant forwards as if concentrating on the educational film but in reality you were coming hard on Chase’s hand, your juices flowing down his fingers and onto the seat below.

When you went limp in your seat he finally pulled his hand free, grinning at you in the darkness as he brought his fingers to his lips and quietly licked them clean before blowing you a kiss. Moments later the lights went up and the projector was switched off, your Professor giving instructions on how he wanted the classes’ notes written up in the next period of study hall that followed his class. As the bell rang you were already on your feet, Chase’s hand firmly grasped in yours as you dragged him out of the room.

~*~

Crashing through the door to your dorm room you slammed it shut and pushed Chase against the dark wood, kissing him furiously. All teeth and tongues as you devoured each other whilst your fingers worked on his fly, yanking the zipper down and your hands wrapping around his hard cock and pulling him free of his pants.

Pulling away from the kiss he went to protest, but his complaints were silenced as you sank to your knees and pressed a kiss to the crown of his cock;

“Oh shit... this is way better than study hall...”

“We’re still studying reproductive cycles...”

Before he could answer you leant forwards and took as much of his length into your mouth as you could, wrapping your hand around what remained as you worked your head back and forth, sucking and licking as you felt him card his fingers through your hair. Looking up at him you continued to lave your tongue over the thick vein that ran along the underside of his shaft, his moans filling the room as you never relented.

Using your free hand you cupped his balls, your index finger gently massaging his perineum and it was at that point you felt his leg shake;

“Oh fuck... yes, keep doing that... you’ve got an amazing mouth on you, those lips look fucking fantastic stretched around my dick” he panted a few times as you sucked particularly hard, trying to regain his composure as he fought from coming just yet; “You’re a fucking pro at this, you want me to blow my load in that hot mouth of yours? Feel my come shooting down your throat... I bet you do...”

Moving your hands you rested them both on his thighs as you started to repeatedly take him deep into your mouth, feeling him bump against the back of your throat as you sensed the first telltale tremble along the thick vein against your bottom lip. His fingers curled into your scalp, holding you in place as his hips thrust forwards and he shot his load, filling your mouth as you swallowed around him as more flowed over your tongue.

Finally pulling off of him you sat back on your heels, opening your mouth and showing him the remaining come before you grinned and swallowed it, watching as he looked down at you with a mixture of lust and awe, his eyes jet black with a ring of golden fire where his iris’s should have been. His legs gave out and he slumped down against the door, pulling you onto his lap as he kissed you, tasting himself on your tongue as his fingers toyed with the elastic lace of your panties;

“Jesus Christ... that’s the best blowjob I’ve ever had...”

As he kissed you again his hand slid between your spread legs and toyed with your pussy, pushing the soaked fabric of your panties against your folds, making you squirm against him;

“Bed... Now”

Helping each other to your feet you soon went about hastily undressing, garments thrown haphazardly across the room. Once you’d gotten his shirt off you took a moment to appreciate his swimmer’s body, lean and muscled, firm to your touch as goose bumps rose on his skin from your feather-light caresses.

You soon found yourself lying on the soft covers of your bed, Chase covering your body with kisses as he worked his way down your stomach. Spreading your legs to give him better access you watched as he looked down at your pussy before swiping his wide tongue through your folds, looking up at you as he reached your clit. With a mischievous sparkle in his eyes he latched onto the little nubbin, his fingers working their way into your tight entrance as he sucked and licked at you. As you watched you saw his eyes change from the beautiful grey-blue back to black, the fire in his eyes burning through your soul as he brought you to the edge repeatedly with his tongue and fingers;

“You want to come baby girl? Well not yet, I’m gonna’ keep doin’ this until you’re begging to come, to drench my face as you ride my tongue”

His mouth found its way back to your folds and he repeated his actions, each time you felt your body clenching around his fingers his eyes turned black and he used his magic to stop you from coming;

“Chase! Please! I need to come!”

Curling his fingers in a come hither motion he worked hard to drive you to your second orgasm of the afternoon, your thighs trembling against the sides of his head as you saw stars, coming hard on his hand and face as you arched off of the bed until you felt like you were floating. As the waves of pleasure washed over your body you became vaguely aware of a cool breeze against the back of your thighs, glancing to the side and seeing that you were floating, Chase using his magic to lift you above the bed so he could eat you out, his eyes burning with fire through black pools of darkness as he watched your orgasm surge over you.

Chase slowly withdrew his fingers from you, grinning at you as he licked your juices from his fingers again and with a gentle wave of his hand you softly floated down to the bed. Without a word he started to press kisses to your inner thighs, the closer he got to the juncture of your legs his tongue started to lick at the wet sheen on your skin, cleaning your juices from you until you felt the soft nudge of his nose at your folds again.

“Chase... Please, not again...”

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I won’t use my magic on you again, this time I wanna feel your pussy come on my tongue”

His hands came under your thighs and pushed your legs up, opening you for him as he started to lick at your hole, drinking down your come as you had done his, all whilst his tongue pushed inside you.

You didn’t think it was possible that his tongue could delve that deep inside you, working against your soft walls whilst his nose rubbed against your clit, the lightest brush of his stubble against your sensitive folds all enough to drive you rapidly into another orgasm, coming hard on his face as your fingers wound through his short brown hair, holding him in position as you squirted onto his face. Placing one final kiss to your clit you watched as he crawled up your body, kissing your heated skin as he went until he was lying between your legs, his erection nudging against your soaked core;

“Oh come on... I haven’t tired you out that much have I?”

Wrapping your hand around the back of his neck you pulled him down for a searing kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue and relishing at the salty tang. As you finally broke apart you reached over to your cabinet and pulled a condom from the drawer, watching as Chase lifted himself up onto his knees to give you room to move. His eyes followed your fingers as you carefully tore the foil packet and slowly rolled the latex down his cock, giving him a couple of pumps with your fist before you kissed him again, pulling him back on top of you. Holding his cock he lined himself up with your entrance and pushed slowly, filling you as he stretched your velvet walls more than you were used to;

“Fuck... you’re so big...”

“You need me to stop Sweetheart?”

“No... Just... just go slow...”

You weren’t a virgin by any means, that ship had sailed many years ago, but the stretch of Chase’s cock as he sank deeper into had you gripping his arms until your fingernails left ivory crescents in his tanned skin. When he finally bottomed out you both let out a low groan, your walls trembling around him as he very gently rocked his hips, waiting for your body to relax. He pressed gentle kisses to your jaw line and neck, working his way down until he could bury his face in your cleavage;

“You feel so good Darlin’... so tight around my dick... you ready for me to fuck you senseless?”

“Oh fuck Chase... yes, fuck me into this mattress... make me scream like a banshee...”

Given the challenge he suddenly pulled his hips back, hovering over you with just the tip of his cock inside as he suddenly snapped his pelvis forward and thrust into you in one smooth motion. A squeal emerged from your throat, but as soon as it appeared he started to do it again, fucking you hard as his thick girth stretched you so beautifully.

He hooked his arms under your knees and knelt on the bed, his abdominal muscles rippling as he fucked you hard, the new angle letting him get even deeper. You soon had to grip onto the metal frame of the bed for support, your back arching with pleasure as the tip of his cock repeatedly hit your g-spot, yet another orgasm washing over you as you arched off of the bed, screaming his name as you came hard.

As you slumped back down onto his firm thighs he paused for a moment, his chest heaving from the exertion and letting you bask in the blissful post orgasm state you were in before he pulled out and flipped you over;

“Grab onto the bed frame”

Kneeling on the bed you spread your legs and arched your back, presenting yourself for him as you watched over your shoulder whilst he positioned himself behind you, his fingers running along your slit as he held his angry looking cock;

“Gonna fuck you nice and hard, have you beggin’ for more...”

“Do it”

He suddenly thrust into you; filling you completely in one go and making you squeal his name again. Gripping your hips as he pumped into you before reaching around and cupping your breasts as they swung beneath you, praising you on how soft they were and how good they felt.

Eventually you released your hold on the bed, feeling Chase wrap his arms around your midriff and pull you upright, his chest flush to your back as he rocked his hips and thrust his cock deep into you. One hand slid down your stomach and between your thighs, rubbing tight circles against your clit as he nibbled at your earlobe;

“That’s it, come for me... one more time so I can feel that tight pussy squeeze the life out of my dick... Yes that’s it...”

As much as you wanted to hold on, make it last even longer, your body betrayed you as you came with a scream, feeling Chase thrust deep into you one last time before his cock trembled and he filled the condom in rough jerks.

Holding you for a moment he pressed a tender kiss to your shoulder before he pulled out, grasping the base of the condom as he awkwardly got off the bed and crossed the room to your small bathroom, tying the condom before returning to the bed where you were blissfully slumped on the covers, pressing a kiss to your lips as he reached for his shirt, making you whine;

“No, stay...”

“I can’t, I’ve got swim practice... and haven’t you got class?”

“Nah, I’m gonna skip it. I need a nap...”

He laughed, a low chuckle as he pulled on his pants and fastened his belt before he started the search for his tie.

“Looking for this?”

You had surreptitiously pulled his tie over your head, letting it hang loosely between your breasts as you knelt on the bed naked apart from the tie. Grinning at you he slowly walked to the bed, pulling on the tie before he reached down and ran his fingertips over your hardened nipples;

“You’re insatiable... But I gotta get to practice”

He bent down and kissed you, your tongues dancing together before pulling back;

“How about I swing by after?”

“Sounds good to me”

He stood at the door and looked at you over his shoulder;

“And Darlin’?”

“Yeah?”

“Make sure you’re wearing the same outfit when I get back”

 

 


End file.
